pokemon_world_tour_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Agean
"Hello, Rose. Do you know why I like to hang out by Little Cleffa's Giggle Coaster?" Agean is one of the two Vermilion City Gym Leaders, voiced by guest star Jonathan Craton. History Some time before the series began, Agean and Calico met. Although they initially disliked each other and avoided contact, they eventually grew closer and began a relationship. They also became the owners of Pelipper Pier, and relocated the Vermilion Gym to within the Pier's borders as its Gym Leaders. Notably, he and Calico have only been Gym Leaders for four months prior to Rose and Cobalt's battle with them. During Rose and Cobalt's Gym challenge, Agean, along with Calico, provided commentary over the Pier's PA system, which included taunting the Trainers as they dealt with the rides and fun house. They specially admit Rose and Cobalt to the Gym, and provide more commentary as they progress through the gym. Agean makes his physical debut when Rose and Cobalt reach the ship arena, "floating" in on a conveyor belt and smoke machine. He and Calico decide to give Biscuit a little pirate's hat and vest, to which he adds a little set of knives. He is the one to tell Rose that she can't change clothes anywhere before the gym challenge. Agean and Calico provide running commentary during the battle, alternating between complimenting each other and snarking at Rose and Cobalt. They also point out all the fine print that Rose and Cobalt agreed to on entering the park. He is technically the victor of their Gym Battle, as his Tor is able to take out Rose's Pepper. He and Calico debated the nature of Rose and Cobalt's relationship as they left in the elevator. Agean and Calico then recruited Victor to act as their minion during the Trial Challenge. When summoned to the gift shop, he and Calico gloated about their victory over Rose and Cobalt, and then offered the two another opportunity: take on the Pier's new Trial Challenge, with the reward of Victor's "freedom." He and Calico demonstrated the theme of the Trial-teamwork-by fist-bumping. Agean chooses a half-Phantump of the Opera mask, which Rose wears, to test out the Pelipper Pier ARG. He and Calico make appearances throughout the rest of the trial challenge, changing outfits, officiating parts of the trial, and reading the couplets to introduce each trial. They also teasingly poke fun at the nature of Rose and Cobalt's non-relationship, especially during the compatibility quiz. For the fourth trial, he fights Rose in a one-on-one battle, which he loses more or less gracefully. After the battles, he and Calico bring Rose and Cobalt to the boat show pier, where they present Rose and Cobalt with their Dual Duel Badges and an EXP Share each. Personality Agean is very theatrical, which lends itself well to his role as a Gym Leader and owner/emcee of Pelipper Pier. He is a tough opponent who does his best to enforce the rules of the Pier. Although he is more laconic than Calico, usually being the one to make snarky one-liners during battles, he occasionally gets frustrated with Pier guests who don't follow the Pier instructions. He is also affectionate towards Calico, and is exceedingly polite towards his Pokémon. He and Calico are good bosses to Thurl, their Gym Trainer. Description Agean is tall, of medium-to-stocky build, and pale. He dresses in dark formal clothing and wears a top hat with a skull insignia on it. While in his role as Gym Leader and Emcee, he speaks in a very formal and distant accent, but drops it when frustrated or in casual conversation with Calico. His alternate costumes include a space suit, a mermaid's tail and a Starmie-adorned coat, and a sparkly gold hat and red bowtie, all of which are worn over his normal spooky clothing. Pokémon Agean's Pokémon mostly adhere to the theme of spookiness. His Gym team is: * Ito (Rotom) * Tor (Klefki) * Braum (Chandelure) * HP (Ariados) Trivia * Agean is in a relationship with Calico, his co-Leader; their voice actors, Jonathan and Annie Craton, are married. * Agean debuted in Episode 026a, although he was not introduced and seen in person until 026b. * Agean's entire appearance and mannerisms are references to the Babadook. (Research at your own peril.) * In keeping with his spooky theme, his Pokémon are named after horror creators and actors. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters Category:Humans